Good and Broken
by melaniee12
Summary: what happens if you come bak two years later and he is dating someone else and you do everything in your power ...will you get him? or will she get him? A Tropay story rated m
1. Trailer

**Trailer**

What happens when they start dating

_"Nothing can come between us" Troy said kissing her_

_"Promise" Sharpay with a smile_

Then she has to move

_"Troy I have some news.I'm moving to Canada and I will be back in two years" Sharpay said tears in her eyes._

Then he finds someone new

_"Gabi,want to go to the movies tonight?" Troy said kissing her cheek_

And she comes back

_She dropped her stuff on her bed. "I can't wait to see him again" she said with a smile._

She walks in on him and his girlfriend

_"Shar,wait! I didn't want it to be like this" Troy said running after her._

And she does everything in her power to break them up

_"Make sure he gets here with no one! Got it,good" she said walking out of the door_

On the way she meets new people

_"Hi,I'm Taylor.This is my boyfriend Chad,my best friend Kelsi,this is Zeke,Martha,and Jason" she said welcoming Sharpay and Ryan to the group._

And they help you

_"So you guys know the plan!" she said as the got everything ready._

Because they hate his new girlfriend to

_"We hate her,she is a whore a Troy doesn't want to believe it" Chad said._

But is it worth losing an old friend

_"Fine be like that see if I care" she yelled._

Coming soon to fanfiction...

Good and Broken


	2. Chapter 1:Is it you?

**Chapter 1: Is It You?**

"Hey Shar,but before we go can I ask you something?" a brown haired 14 year-old boy said.

"Sure,what is it?" a 14 year-old Sharpay said with a smile.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" Troy way to fast.

"Um.. Can you say that again cause I thought you asked me to be your girlfriend" she said blushing.

"Yeah you heard me right" he said laughing.

"Well then I would loved to be your girlfriend" she said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Troy and Sharpay were best friends ever since they were born. They secertly liked each other but didn't say anything because they thought if they told then they might not be friends again and hang out. Troy loved to hang out with Sharpay, they would go for pinics,go for a bike ride,go shopping,do homework together. They would even play in their tree-house with Ryan.They were going to go to their favourite spot at Lava Springs to have a pinic,it was Troys turn to make the food.When they got there,Troy put his hands making sure she woundn't see all the stuff that he put out.He took his hands and when she saw all of it she was shocked,it was the prettiest pinic she had ever saw in her life.

"Nothing can come between us Sharpay" Troy said kissing her.

"Promise?" she said with a smile

"Promise!"

_Two months later_

Sharpay ran to Troy crying,she was wearing a pink track suit with blue running shoes.

"Babe,whats wrong?What happened?Do someone hurt you?" Troy started to ask questions and she just shook her head.

"Troy I'm moving to Canada and I'm going to be back in two years" she said crying harder.

"What,you can! How did this happen?Why are you going to move?" Troy said sadly. He wasn't going to lose the girl he loved all his life,he got her like two months ago.

"My mom wants to move there and she told me that we are going to come back in two years" she said starting to cry again.

The day that Sharpay and Ryan had to move came by so fast. Troy didn't want to lose her and she didn't want to lose him. She told him that they could talk on the phone,and on msn.

"Troy do you promise when I come back that we are going to go to the way we are now?"

"I'll promise if you promise" he said with a hurt smile.She could tell that he was hurt,she knew that she was hurting him and her.

"I promise" she said kissing him.

"Me too" he said returning the kiss.

"SHARPAY TIME TO GO!" her father called out from the car.She kissed him one last time and then hugged him,she told him that when she gets to the airport that she will call him and she did.

"Troy I don't want to get on this plane" she said pissed off,yeah sure she was going to be in first class but she still didn't want to go.

"Babe I'm going to miss you badly.I don't know how I'm going to start the tenth grade without you" he replied.

"I know! At least you have friends that are going to be with you!" she said rolling her eyes. " Me and Ry have each other, and I'm going to get picked on,get pushed in a locker, or get bullied" she said kissing her teeth.

"Haha I would love to see that, Shar you know how to fight and no girl can hurt you" he said laughing.

"Thanks that sure helped" she said laughing too."Well sorry baby, but I have to go.The plane is about to take off" she said rolling her eyes again.

"Bye" they both hang up their cell phones.

* * *

found out wat happens next chapter...

review please


	3. Chapter 2 :Welcome Back

**Chapter 3: Welcome Back**

_Sharpay's POV_

As I stepped out of the plane,I was so happy that I could him again. I got my bags and walked to the car, I was looking out of the window and saw that nothing changed.When we got to the house I saw that it was the same as I remember. I ran to my room and unpacked my bags and when I was done, I got in my car and drove off to Troy's house. He gave me a key and said that when I come back that I can wait for him.I got to his house and butterflies were in my stomach,my knees were getting weaker when I took steps closer. I pulled the key out and opened the door,I ran to Troy's room and opened it.

"TROY!" she was calling his name as he was pushing into her.

"Oh my God!I'm sorry, I didn't mean to walk in" I said closing the door behind me.

"Sharpay?Is that you?" he said walking over to the door and opening it. I could see his whole body,his six-pack,his nice tan,his ocean blue eyes,and the hair that I loved.

"Yes, I came back yesterday and I came here to suprized you.But I can see that your busy,if you need me I'm at my house" I said running away with tears in my eyes.

"Shar,wait! I didn't mean for this to happen" he said putting his pants on and running after me.

"Will it did! Now go back to her whore and leave me alone! I HATE YOU TROY BOLTON!" I said as I got into my car and drove off.

_He promised that when I come back that things could be the way it used to be! I guess he doesn't want to be like that anymore. _I thought to myself, this isn't the way I planned to see him. I saw a car behind me,so I got out of it when I saw a park.

I stepped out of the car and walked over to the pond.

He walked towards me and sat down,staring out at the ducks that were leaving.

"Shar,I'm sorry I didn't tell you.I didn't want to break your heart" he said holding his arms out for a hug.

"To late Troy you did! I can't believe you,after I leave you go and hook up with that whore!" I said pushing his arms down.

"She isn't a whore Sharpay,her name is Gabriella and she is my girlfriend! Now stop calling her a whore."

"Don't tell me what to do, I don't need to listen to you anymore!And you promised me too,now I know that you keep your promises!"

"What are you talkn-" he was cut off by himself as he thought about our promise. "Shar,I'm so sorry! I forgot about that!"

"Stop calling me Shar! I have a name and it is Sharpay!I stopped calling that shitface a whore,so stop calling me Shar. Only my friends call me Shar and your not one of them!" I ran off.

"Sharpay wait!" he said running after me.

"Leave me alone Troy! You have a girlfriend remember,now go to her!"

I got home and started to cry,Ryan walked in to see me buried in my pillow.

"Shar,what is wrong?What happened?" he said as he sat on my bed.

"He didn't keep his promise Ry. He has a girlfriend, and I just walked in on them doing it!"

"Shar, I'm so sorry. Are you ok?Do you want me to stay or leave?"

"You can stay, I need someone to talk to because your my only friend right now."

After hours of talking with my brother,I felt a little better. Then the door bell rang, Ryan went to go and get it.

"Hello is Sharpay here?" the voice came said as they were outside.

"Yes she is upstairs" Ryan said pointing to where my room was.

My door opened and his head popped in like old times.

"Sharpay,can we talk,please?" Troy said as he walked in.

"You have ten minutes to talk and then you are out of here. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am. Ok I'm sorry I forgot about our promise Sharpay. I want to start all over, I didn't mean for you to come back today. I thought you were coming next week and did I say I'm really sorry! Sharpay I still want to be your friend,and when you said that I wasn't one of your friends that really hurt me."

"Good! Now you know how it feels, when I saw you with that girl Troy that broke my heart. You know how many guys wanted to go out with me? I told them no because of you and you go behind and back without even telling me first,that you have a girlfriend!"

"Sharpay I'm sorry! I was going to tell you but I thought that you didn't want to be my friend if I told you.And now this happens, can we please just be friends?"

"On one term, you have to tell me everything or I will never speak to you again, got it?"

"Got it and you have to do the same thing."

"Ok but I mean it Troy" I said hugging him.

Next Day

Gabriella walked into the school and everybody went striaght to looking at their lockers. She walked over to me and hit my locker closed.

"Well,nice to see you again. Sharpie is it? Well get one thing striaght this is my school and Troy is my boyfriend! Stay away from him or I'm going to do it for you, plus I can get the whole to school to hate you" she said as if she was evil.

"Oh you mean how they hate you? And it's Sharpay and don't tell me who I should stay away from,cause 1.Troy is a family friend and 2.he is my best friend! Got,read it,understand good. Oh wait, I forgot that your brain doesn't work that way" I said flipping my hair back so she knows who is dealing with.

"Don't back talk to me you little whore, with a snap of my fingers Troy wouldn't be your friend anymore."

"Everybody listen the Wicked Bitch of the West is speaking! Guess what, I know Troy longer then you have and he wouldn't do that" I said yelling at her.

"Sure! You have been gone for two years and I got Troy. And Troy has changed, he is my little poodle,not your's!" She walked away.

"You know her?" a skater guy said coming up to me.

"Sadly I do, she is my best friend Troy's girlfriend and don't worry I'm nothing that her" I said rolling my eyes. "Anyways, my name is Sharpay and this is my brother Ryan,what's yours?"

"Hi I'm Taylor,this is my boyfriend Chad, my best friend Kelsi,Martha,Zeke, and Jason" she said welcoming Sharpay and Ryan to the group.


	4. Chapter 3:Friends

**Chapter 4: New Friends**

_Sharpay's POV_

"Gabriella sleeps with every guy in school and Troy doesn't even believe it.We tell him and he says that she doesn't" Chad said rolling his eyes as if he was pissed off.

"Well I got three plans that will work!" I whisptered the three plans to them.

"You all know the plan?" They all nodded and we went to class.

Next Day

It was Saturday meaning no school. This is the day I was going to break up Troy and Gabriella. I was his best friend and I loved him,I was only doing this for him. My cell phone rang.

_Suddenly I, am in front of the lights  
Everything, I'm feeling  
Scary and beautiful at the same time  
And every day I try just to breathe  
I want to show the whole world  
The truth inside of me  
Suddenly people know my name  
Suddenly everything has changed  
Suddenly I feel so ali-_

"Hello?" I flipped my phone and answered it.

"Hi Pay,whatcha doing?"

"Oh Troy,nothing just staying home doing nothing,you?"

"Same. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out?Gabriella is studying with James,so I thought that we could hang out and catch up. So you want to?"

"I would love to,what about dinner? I was suppose to go with Ryan but him and Chad are doing 'man stuff',sound good?" I think he could tell that I was lying.

"Sounds great! I will be there soon, I just have to get dressed" he said laughing. "Ok,bye see you soon."

"Ok bye!" I hang up my phone and called Taylor,who called almost everybody.

"Ok got the plan?"

"Ya,got it" they all replied.

"I'm going to get dressed! Make sure he gets here with no one!Got it, good!" I said walking upstairs.

I put on a black tube top,a very short white skirt and peep toed Baby Phat silver heels.He pulled out on the drive way and got out, he walked over to the door bell and rang it. I raced down the stairs,opened the door and hugged him.

"Wow,you look.Wow!" he said looking up and down at me, I blushed and got my purse.

"Is it to much?Cause you know I can just go and change."

"No you look perfect!"

We got to the dinner,sat at our table and look at the menus. I kicked him so he would look at me.

"Oops!Sorry I didn't mean to kick you" I told him with a smile that he loved so much.

"It's ok,so what are you going to order?" he said starting to play footsie with me. I giggled and play along with him.

"Umm...Maybe a salad with an ice tea and yourself?"

"I was thinking maybe a hamburger with a root beer."

We were done eatting and went to a beach near by.We sat there talking about what I was doing when I moved away,and how he was doing with basketball.

"Wow,it's 10 already! Ok time to go" he said helping me up.

"Aww..Do we have to" I said giving him puppy eyes.

"Yes! Your parents are going to have my head ... wink wink."

We got to the front of my door and said our good-byes. "Troy wait!" I ran up to him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Shar, I can't! I have a girlfriend remember" he said pulling away from me.

"You know that she is fucking Ryan,right? She was here yesterday in his room and all you say is that you can't kiss me!"

"Shar, I know that your lying cause she loves me and only me! Your just jealous caue she has my heart now! You crushed mine into the ground and kicked it around and now your telling me that she is cheating on me! Wow Pay that just shows it!"

"I'm telling the true Bolton" I only said his last name when I was really mad and everybody knows not to get me mad. "Fine but just remember this,when she breaks your heart or when you caught her fucking another guy, DON'T COME CRYING TO ME CAUSE I'M DONE WITH YOU! GET AWAY FROM ME I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU AND DID I SAY I HATE YOU!" I ran off,unlocked the door and ran to my room crying.

I woke up the next morning and took a shower. I got dressed, wearing a white tube-knee-dress with black leggings with running shoes. I put on my make-up and got my stuff. I walked to my car and drove striaght to school, I saw Taylor and told her everything. She told everyone as always, and when Troy came by to talk to us, the girls walked away while the guys were shaking their heads.

"Shar, why are you telling everybody what happened last night?" he said running up to me.

"Get away from me Bolton, I don't want to see your fucked up face right now!" I said walking into the girl's washroom.

The bell rang and I walked out with Taylor by my side, we got to class and I had to sit next to Troy. Everytime he would talk to me I would just igorne him and look around the room.

_Wildcats14:_

_shar jus talk 2 me ... y r u tellin ppl? _

_Princess101:_

_stfu bolton! didnt i tell yu that i hate yu?so why are yu even talkin too me?nd only my friends call me shar nd seein how yu aint one of my friends_

_Wildcats14:_

_i am ur friend_

_Princess101:_

_then why dont yu believe me? ohh wait let me answer that for yu cuz yu only care for yur gf nd not yur best friend!_

_Wildcats14:_

_thats not true i do care 4 u .. n she is my gf plz sharpay _

_Princess101:_

_why should i want too be yur friend if yu care for her?she slept w/ my bro nd yur tellin me dat she didnt..yur fcuked up bolton! i kno dat she did cuz he tells me everythin. bye_

I turned off my cell off so he wouldn't texted back.Class ended and I went to my next class,drama. Lucky that was the only class I had without Troy, he hated it but Gabriella was in my class.

_Sexii Bitch:_

_LOL! troy will never no dat im cheatin on him wif other guys plus he wont listen 2 u! he is mine not urs so forget him,whore!_

_Princess101:_

_dont tell me who i can nd cant talk too, nd im not the one who is cheatin on troy w/ other guys so dont be callin me a whore. if i had a guy lik troy i would spend every min w/ him then too fcuk other guys_

_Sexii Bitch:_

_LOL! but it is fun wink wink u should try it 1 day_

The bell rang and I ran out the door to show everybody (meaning all my friends). They all read it and told me that I should show Troy and so I did.

"Bolton!Bolton, we need to talk now!" I said running up to him.

"Ok? What is it" he said stopping and looking at me. I showed him my cell phone conversation with Gabriella. "No that isn't her so just stop saying that she is cheating! I know that it is Taylor not Gabriella,cause..."

"Cause what? Now you figure out that she is cheating on you! I had to show you these so you can believe me!"

"I still don't believe you Sharpay! Now stop saying she is cause I know she isn't!"

"Whatever! But just remember this, it is her or it is your friends!" everybody walked up nodding their heads. "Which is it Bolton?" I said arms folded and tapping my foot.

"You are all not going to be my friend if I date her?" we nodded our heads. "Whatever! If you were real friends you would let me be happy!"

"Remember when she breaks your heart not to come to us!" we walked away and not looking back.

Next Day

"Shar, I can't wait until your party tonight! It is going to be live!" Chad said holding Taylor's hand.

Troy and Gabriella walked passed us hand in hand, "So Sharpie, We hear that you are having a party."

"Ok and your point is?"

"Why don't you invite us? Oh yes we would love to go!" she said walking and then kissing Troy for me to get jealous. He looked at me then smiled and walked away with her.


	5. Chapter 4: Party

**Chapter 4 : Party**

Sharpay's POV

Everybody was here,but the only two people that needed to come was Gabriella and Troy. I was sitting on the couch next to Zeke watching people come in and out of the door,people dancing with each other and waiting for Troy to arrive. When she saw Gabriella at the door I knew the plan had to work, I climbed over Zeke and started to make-out with him. Troy came threw the door and stared at us, I could tell that he was going to come over to Zeke pull him off and kiss me, I could tell that he was going to do that cause I could see it in his eyes and writen all over his face. But he didn't he walked over to Gabriella and made-out with her.When they were done she walked onto the dance floor and danced with other guys because she knew that Troy wasn't watching her.

Troy's POV

I followed Gabriella threw the door, and Sharpay was all over Zeke. How could she do this to me? I know that I'm with Gabbi but I still have feelings for Sharpay. I took Gabbi in my arms and started to make-out with her, I would also think of Sharpay when I was kissing Gabriella. Her blonde hair straight down her back,hands around my neck,playing with my hair, her nice curves, her brown chocolate eyes,and those kissble soft pink lips.

"Sharpay,can we talk?" my voice sounded like I was going to cry, "What now,Bolton?" she said acting pissed off at me.

"Well I was just wondering if we could be friends? I didn't mean to say those things to you guys. I know that you still like me,Sharpay and I just want to say even tho I'm with Gabbi that I still like you!"

"So now you choose to tell me when I have a boyfriend? Real smart Bolton,real smart!"

"A boyfriend? Wait you can't have a boyfriend!"

"Who are you to tell me that I can't have a boyfriend? Besides you have a girlfriend who is sleeping around with every guy in school and your telling me I shouldn't have a boyfriend" she rolled her eyes and walked away.

Sharpay's POV

I couldn't believe he would say that to me! Taylor walked over to me and asked what me and Troy were talking about,so I told her.

"Really he said that to you?Well do you still like him?"

"I don't just like him, I'm in love with him." I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Wow!Sharpay is in loooovvvveee!" she said winking at me.

Troy's POV

"I don't just like him, I'm in love with him" she said with a huge smile.

I can't believe that she doesn't like me anymore, maybe she was talking about me or maybe she was talking about Zeke. I couldn't talk to Chad about this cause he wasn't my friend anymore,I couldn't talk to Gabriella about this she is my girlfriend.

Nobody's POV

Troy was looking for Gabriella when he finally saw her with his on eyes cheating on him. He couldn't believe what he saw,he wanted to take it back. Sure he liked Gabriella but he loved Sharpay and Sharpay loved Zeke. This wasn't his night.

"Gabriella! I can't believe your cheating on me with Ryan! Everything that Sharpay and everybody else said was true! I messed up my friendships for a slut who sleeps with everyone!" he said throwing his hands everywhere.

"No,Troy I'm drunk see," she fell to he ground pretending she was drunk.

"Drunk or not,we are over Gabriella Montez!" he said storming off.

He walked to the backward and sat at the side of the pool,Sharpay heard about them breaking-up so she went to go see if he was ok.

"Troy?Is it o-" she got cut off.

"Leave me alone,please." he said not even looking at her.

"Troy, I'm sorry about before. But you have to understand you weren't even listening to me and I got mad, I'm sorry."

"Go back to your boyfriend,Zeke!"

"Zeke isn't my boyfriend, I just wanted you to break-up with Gabriella so me and Zeke acted like we went out. Troy, I think I am in lo-" she got cut off by him kissing her soft pink lips for the first time in two years.

"Troy kiss lets kiss go kiss to kiss my kiss room kiss" she said as he lefted her off her feet and carried her to her bedroom.

He placed her softly on the bed and took her blue dress off,leaving her with a bra and thong on. He was taking off his shirt while she was working on his pants. While they were half-naked he started kissing her neck,moving down to her stomach teasing her just a little. She took off his boxers and teased him licking the tip of it then putting the whole thing in her mouth. When she was down he took off her bra and started nipping on the beast,then he took off her thong and entered inside of her.

"Oh Troy!Faster ,faster!" she yelled and so he did.

"Shar,I love you. Don't forget that." he said painting but still going at it.

"If you love me then you would go faster!" So he went faster,two hours later and took it out of her and layed next to her.

"Wow, you know how long I waited for you to love me that? Two years" she said laughing.

"Shar, I love you and I'm sorry if I didn't believe you when you told me that Gabriella was cheating on me" he said kissing her. "But I was wondering, if you wanted to go out with me like old times?"

"I love you too Troy, and I would love to be your girlfriend" she said kissing him.


End file.
